tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:EnTrey
When I get on. Cause baby you're a firework Really you are Oh, no... 15:10, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Yeah everyday. I like your fish avatar hahahaha She's Blainerific! S-s-so terrific! I'm fa-fa-famous! Famous! 10:55, May 29, 2011 (UTC) I have no problem with that :P TDI$F was 00:26, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Team Liberty is voting someone out in Total Drama: Revamped. Vote here or in my talk page (I'll quickly delete the message) if you have problems with chatango for one of your teammates! TDI$F was 22:19, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Already Voted I already voted for Geoff because if I don't then you'll vote me off DX First123 00:48, May 31, 2011 (UTC)First123 Sure. Tracy-Leon Alliance ftw :D :P Got it memorized? Got what memorized? 18:45, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Well, I'm not sure if you could return and as both. Maybe you'll be able to replace a contestant that is DQ'd from being inactive, but only as one of them. I'll put up a blog where EVERYONE will be able to ask for a replacement/debut/return. Be sure to check it out :) TDI$F was 14:19, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Well not as Trent but you can deubt as someone else. Cause baby you're a firework Really you are Oh, no... 15:40, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Your needed in Customs vs TDI! Cause baby you're a firework Really you are Oh, no... 20:53, June 6, 2011 (UTC) To come up with how your gonna get your team. Cause baby you're a firework Really you are Oh, no... 20:57, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Your deubting as someone else! If you want to. You are still in :P When you were banned, it said you were out, but now you are back in. Congrats! XD But if you get banned again, you are out, though. So don't get banned again! Zoomer got a new sig, But don't worry... It's still Zoomer! 21:13, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Customs Vs. TDI You are getting a chance to return to the game as a part of the Outcast Twist. If the Outcasts win, and you get enough votes, your are back in. Survivor321 14:40, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Return You can Return! Customs vs TDI return is up! Cause baby you're a firework Really you are Oh, no... 21:49, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Cool. And ya, Team 2 FTW! Zoomer got a new sig, But don't worry... It's still Zoomer! 23:41, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey, EnTrey, I wanted to tell you that Tracy is going to be returning in episode 13 (next episode). Just a heads up. I will tell you as soon as the episode starts, kk? :P --''TDISeriesFan'' (Talk | ) 23:47, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Your returning in Customs vs TDI! Cause baby you're a firework Really you are Oh, no... 01:26, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Oh, Sorry I didn't tell you :P I miscalculated it, and you are returning in the NEXT episode instead. Sorry D: --''TDISeriesFan'' (Talk | ) 22:55, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Pick a number from 1-3.Cause baby you're a firework Really you are Oh, no... 00:59, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Your on The J Factor! Cause baby you're a firework Really you are Oh, no... 01:04, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Yes, yes it is. :P Got it memorized? Got what memorized? 07:34, June 20, 2011 (UTC) THANKS! thank you for joining total drama action pre-season! we're one step closer to filling up the sign-ups! Bloomin13 17:44, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Entrey, would you like to join my camp, The Hunger Games: Back for more? Let me know your desision on my talk page, I'm a diva, so don't mess with meh! 20:36, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Hello user! If you got this message, it is because my new camp Survivor: TD Camps Wiki has started! Please go to it, and chat or do the challenge. :) Thanks for joining. :D Owenandheatherfan Is ''' 13:20, July 5, 2011 (UTC) LF and Flame's Epic Camp Your characters Olympia and Barry made it in our camp! I'm on fire! AHHHH!!!!! Literally! 23:52, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Dear User, You have three days left to finish your entry in Rex's Writing School. Sincerely, Rex Sure, just after i do this... WARNING: This user is a werewolf and he bites 15:48, July 11, 2011 (UTC) what was you? Ayyyy Ohh Ayyyy I Got Problems With Condor, Problems With Condor 21:05, July 11, 2011 (UTC) we're not noobs!! but i am in on the alliance!! Ayyyy Ohh Ayyyy I Got Problems With Condor, Problems With Condor 21:21, July 11, 2011 (UTC) In like half an hour WARNING: This user is a werewolf and he bites 14:41, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Total Drama World Adventure Your team lost please go vote someone off I know a certain werewolf 20:05, July 16, 2011 (UTC) No, sorry. --Spotted at the hottest shows, interview on Charlie Rose, they all want a piece of you! 22:49, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Time for you to post again in the Total Drama group Survivor321 22:00, August 16, 2011 (UTC) O.O We should host a camp together! :D --Lulucas777 22:32, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Uh, Total Drama: Fans VS Favorites? --Lulucas777 22:35, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Whaaaattttt???? I thought of another idea, a better one. Total Drama: The Ultimate OC. :D Better right? --Lulucas777 23:01, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations, your character Trey has been accepted, and put on The Killer Explorers in Total Drama Tour of the Games! Please be present for the first challenge tonight @ 8 PM EST! Thank you! --Nduke, the only basketball team on the wiki! 18:44, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Why did you delete Ginger's shot in the challenge? I’m simply an everyday Hero! 00:09, August 24, 2011 (UTC) when you edited the challnge, you must have deleted Ginger's shot by accident. I’m simply an everyday Hero! 00:11, August 24, 2011 (UTC) its okay. I’m simply an everyday Hero! 00:12, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Can you post in TD: Japan again please? Survivor321 16:13, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Want to create a TD camp together? Survivor321 01:34, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Tell you what. You change your vote from Foghorn to Megan on TDJ and we have an alliance. Deal? Survivor321 01:50, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Don't quit on the camp yet. Please post on it and please keep posting on it Survivor321 16:30, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Want to create a camp with the TD cast 20 years into the future? Survivor321 22:51, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Um... Tracy is on the Crazy Coconuts, not the Prowling Panthers... Watch out, He’s one of them. Zap! Way to go, Zoom. 21:21, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Hi!! I just wanted to remind you that there will be a Total Drama: True Colors 2 challenge tonight at '''9 PM EST! Do not miss it! :) --Happy Hunger Games! May the odds be 22:08, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Sorry I didn't get on Chat. I just noticed your message. I was playing True Colors 2 at 7 PM, and have been working on my shark story since it ended. JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 02:48, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Hi!! I just wanted to remind you that there will be a Total Drama: True Colors 2 challenge tonight @ 9 PM EST! DO NOT MISS IT! :) --Happy Hunger Games! May the odds be 17:30, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Hello, you are a contestant in Survivor: One World and it has started so you can edit the mini challenge right now! The time is ticking! --Puff Hey!! I just wanted to remind you that there will be a Total Drama: True Colors 3 challenge tonight @''' '''9 PM EST!! '''Do not miss it! (: --Happy Hunger Games! May the odds be 20:30, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Not at the moment, I've got a lot going on. Sorry, though we can still make one in the future. :D We don't need your commentary. 15:08, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Sorry I was not on Eailer , I just noticed your Message -- Emma says User talk:Omgdeadpeople 14:40, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Hey, just letting you know that Challenge One of T.D. Virtual - Game of Drama is up! I just don't want anyone to get an inactivity strike so early on in the game. Have fun! [[User:Kgman04|~ Kgman04!]] '''♪ [[User talk:Kgman04|'Talk!']] ♫ 22:39, August 15, 2013 (UTC)